The blue eyes
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: 'Life. I wish I knew it. It's hard to have one with someone who doesn't trust blue eyes.'- Christina Jackson
1. Christina

Part 1

Christina was sitting in her Math class. Her sister Fallen was 2 seats to her left and her sister Jace was 3 seats ahead of her. Christina said in the very middle on the class. She was drawing a blue eyes. The words 'The blue eye' appeared above the drawing then they disappear. "Christina Jackson." Said the teacher. Christina looked up

"Here Mrs. Barina." She said. "Fallen Jackson." the teacher than said

"Here ma'am." Fallen said

"Jessica Jackson." Mrs. B than said

"Here Mrs." Jace said.

"Jake Jhonson."

"Here." said a boy to Christina's left. He had dark black hair and Hazel Green eyes. He was a bit taller than Christina. He wore Black Jeans and a Green shirt with short black sleeves. He had a couple scar's on his arm from when he fell down the stairs to the basement of his house. His skin was pale from his lack of sun and his facial expression was never really happy. He had a skinny nose and he barely ever smiled.

"Kaily Kenson." Mrs. B said

"Here Ma'am." said a girl who sat in the back corner. She was a few inches shorter than Christina. She had red hair that went a little below her shoulders and her Green eyes were full of Joy. It was messy most of the time. She had dark skin with one scar from her mother who died a couple yeas back. She wore a pair of blue pants and pink suspenders but only one side was on. Her shirt was a 'Three Day's Grace' T-shirt that was torn a bit. Her facial expression was mostly happy. She smiled a lot and so her cheeks got a bit red from it.

"Jackson Kenson." Said Mrs. B. Jackson being mute raised his hand. He had light skin un-like his sister. But his hair was brown and straight. His shirt was a 'Green day' shirt that wasn't torn but had a hole on the seam on his shoulder. His jeans were worn out and brown. He was taller than most in his classes and he never really looked happy. All he wanted was to be able to talk.

"Zaria Leanardo." Said Mrs. B

"hear Ma'am!" Said an ecstatic girl who was behind Jace. She had tan skin with blond hair. Her Hazel-Blue eyes nearly made you want to jump out of your skin. She wore Pink. And that was it. Pink Sneakers Pink Jeans and Pink Shirts. Even her head band was pink! She was like a bit pink pig! She was smart but was also popular. She was happy most of the time.

The Teacher continued on but Christina didn't listen she continued to draw the eye. "what's that?" Asked the kid next to her. It was her friend Adam Davenport

"It's an eye." She said she was doing the eyes lashes and it looked amazing

"You're an awesome artist." Adam whispered. Christina smiled. Not many people noticed her artistic skills except her family.

"Thanks Adam." Christina said quietly. Christina finally finished and put the picture in the front of her folder.

"Ok children today's lesson will be out Pi." Said the teacher

"I love pie!" Adam said. Christina tapped his shoulder

"Wrong kind of pie Adam." She said. The teacher glared at the two. This was going to be a long year. Espeshaly with this group of kids.

Hope you liked this! More coming soon! AHH!


	2. Fallen

Part 2

Fallen walked down the hall over to her locker. She walked beside her sister's. They reached their lockers. Fallen was at the end than Christina's was next to her's than Jace was next to Christina's

"You guys feel worried about the math test?" Jace asked

"No." Fallen said. Fallen was a straight A student. Jace had mostly A's and a few B's and Christina had half a's and half B's.

"Not really. I mean it's about Pi. That;s the subject I'm best at." Christina said getting her notebook out of her locker and her lunch.

"Still drawing during class?" Fallen asked.

"Yeah." Said Jace and Christina at the same time.

"Me two. I drew a Bear next to a bunny and they weren't attacking each other." Fallen said. Fallen loves when Animals who were prey and hunter could get along.

"I drew A face coming from shadows." Jace said. Jace was more of a horror lover. She likes creepy stuff and vibrant colours sometimes.

"What did you draw?" Fallen asked Christina

"An eye." Christina said as she showed Fallen the picture on her folder.

"Wow its beautiful." Fallen said looking at it

"It looks like something mom would have done." Jace said. Fallen nodded. Their mother had died last year on her motorcycle. The brake had broken she crashed into a Ralphs. Their Step-mom's name is Kitten. They all loved her. She was mice and sweet. Little did the girls know what they were getting into.

Chase walked up. His locker was below Christina's. "Hey guys." he said

"Hey Chase." the girls said at the same time. He smiled.

"Could I get to my locker?" He asked Christina. She nodded and closed her locker and stepped out-of-the-way. Chase bent down and opened his locker getting his lunch out. He put his notebook and folder in it and closed it. He stepped away so Christina could put her away. After that the 4 friends went to lunch. They went to the table in the right corner that was always empty. They sat down as Adam and Bree walked up "Hey guys." Chase said

"Sup?" Adam asked sitting next to Jace.

"Hey." Bree said sitting next to Adam. Christina had Chase to her left and Fallen to her right. To Fallen's right was Jace then it was Adam and then Bree.

"Hey." Christina said. Fallen looked up from drawing.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile

"Hello." Jace said turning the pages of her notebook till she found a blank page.

"Excuse me." said Kaily Kenson walking up with her brother Jackson

"Can we sit here?" She asked. Christina looked around. There was plenty of room. this was one of the bigger tables "Ya." Christina said. Kaily sat next to Bree and Jackson sat next to Kaily.

"I'm Kaily and this is my brother Jackson." She said Jackson nodded. "Jack's mute." She said. Jackson sighed and nodded.

"Aren't you in out math class?" Jace asked. Kaily looked at her as if she was a specimen she was gonna study then smiled

"Oh yeah." She said. She had a plastic bag with an apple, a turkey and mayo sandwich and some carrots. Zaria walked up letters in her hand

"Hello." She said. Christina looked to her.

"Hey Zaria." She said. Zaria held a letter out to her. Christina took it. Zaria began to hand them to the rest of the people at the table.

"I'm having a party at my house tomorrow." She said. Tomorrow would be saturday "And you're all invited." She said. Leo walked up and Zaria held out a letter to him. He looked at it as if it were about to explode "It's ok. You're just invited to my party tomorrow." She said. Leo slowly took the letter. Then sat down "Hope to see you all there." She said walking away.

"That was awesome!" Leo exclaimed. Christina shrugged and put the letter in the front of her notebook and turned to page to start drawing. She began do draw a face. She didn't realise it when she was done everyone stared at it. She had just drawn a man with short hair. Chase.

"Ok now that's strange." Bree said. Christina looked at it

"I zoned out there for a moment." She said. She turned the page and began to draw a flower and everyone went on with what they were doing as if that moment had never happened.

Jake walked up "Hey there's nowhere else to sit. Can I sit with you guys?" He asked. Bree looked up and stared at him. He didn't seem to notice

"Sure." Christina said. Jake sat down and Zaria walked back by dropping a letter that had an envelope the colour black in his lap. He picked it up and looked at the others

"Party this weekend." They all said. He nodded and put the letter in his pocket. They had no idea what would happen this weekend.


	3. Jace

Part 3

Jace was putting her rollerscates on in front of the school sitting on a brick wall. Leo walked up to her

"Hey Jace." He said. Jace smiled at him

"Hey Leo." She said. She got her right rollerscate on and began to put her left roller scare on. Christina was putting on her own elbow and knee pads and her helmate. She had brough her scare board and Fallen had her bike. Jace got her 2nd roller skate on and began too put on her helmate.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over and play some video games?" Leo asked. Jace sighed.

"I'm sorry Leo. I have to go home and study for a test." she said as she got her helmet on.

"Oh. Ok." Leo said. He looked a bit sad

"Maybe another time." She said with a smile. Leo smiled back

"Sure." He said. He walked away

"Come on JJ let's go." Christina said. Jace rode over to Christina and Fallen rode over to them. Christina kicked off and began to cruse down the empty street. Fallen began to turn the peddles on her bike and began to fallow and Jace began to move her legs rolling after them. She caught up soon. Jace pulled out her headphones and put the left ear bud in her ear and touched the play button on her Ephone screen. A car began to pass the girls. Christina skated behind it and grabbed the rim bending dow so they couldn't see her

"Yo Marty McFly be careful." Fallen said. Jace rolled her eyes as 'Anna Sun' Cover by Joey Graceffa blasted into her left ear. She began to quietly sing along

"Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine We rattle this town we rattle this scene. O, Anna Sun! O, Anna Sun! What do you know? this house is falling apart What can I say? this house is falling apart We got no money, but we got heart We're gonna rattle this ghost town This house is falling apart." Then she stopped when she hit a curb and fell on her but. Christina let go of the car and Fallen stopped peddling

"Are you ok?" They asked at the same time. Jace nodded standing up. She dusted herself off.

"Let's go." Jace said. Her sister's nodded and they began to ride again. They finally reached a big blue house. It was 3 story's tall. 4 if you count the basement. It wasn't anything fancy. There was a black Mustang park out front "Yes Dad's home." Jace said. she and her sister's got to the garage and put their stuff away.

"I wonder what he got this time." Fallen said. Their father worked for a to company and he always brought back stuffed toys for the girls

"Me two." Christina said as she got her elbow pads off. Jace put her cap on and her sister's put theirs on as they ran to the door that connected the house to the garage. They opened it and there was 3 stuffed animals and a man in a tan suit holding them hiding his face

"Guess who." The man said in a funny voice "Dad!" The girls said hugging him. The man was 6'4 with short black hair and grey eyes with a hit of black in them. He had a smile planted on his face. His hair was slicked back with hair gel. They all broke the hug "A Bare for Christina." He said holding out a black bear. Christina took it happily. "A Cat for Fallen." He said holding out a blue cat to Fallen. Fallen took it and hugged it. "And a Jack Skellington for Jace." He said holding out a fluffy Jack Skellington to Jace. Jace took it

"Awesome." She said

"Thanks dad!" They said hugging him again. He smiled again

"No problem girls." He said.

"Daddy." Fallen said

"Yes Fall?" Her dad asked. She pulled her letter out.

"A friend from math invited us to a party tomorrow. I was wondering if I could go." Fallen said. Her dad thought

"I'll have to think about it." He said. Fallen nodded.

"I gotta go study." Jace said she kissed her dad's cheek and ran up stairs and half way down the hall. She got into her room and walked to her desk. She got her notebook out "Study." She said "Ya right.". She opened up her lap top. She logged into Handbook and began to type

'Hey people! Anyone going to that Party at Zaria's house?' She typed then sent it. She opened her notebook and began to draw again.

Imediatly she got like a hundred people saying 'Yes!'

One person asked 'Are you going' And she didn't know how to respond.

So she responded 'Maybe' THen she began to draw a star. The star was bleeding golden blood. Then when she was finished the wrote under it

'The scarred star'

Hope you liked it people! More coming soon!


	4. Zaria

**AlexandriaBarakat27: I know. I just forget sometimes :)**

Part 4

Zaria was planing the party. She was making various cookies and a couple cakes. She loved to bake. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had a black hat on.

"Oh what smells good!" Her younger twin brother said walking into the room

"Don't even think about it Zack." She said getting a pan of cookies out of the oven.

"But it all looks so good." Zack said. Zaria turned to him

"Zack I'm making this for my party tomorrow." She said. Zack looked at her

"One cookie?" He asked pouting. She rolled her eyes

"One." She said holding out a star-shaped cookie to him

"Ya thank you sister!" He said running off. Their house was 4 story's tall with a funky design. Not even her parent's could explain what it was. The living room had huge. The size of 2 master bedrooms with 6 couches 2 TV's 3 chandeliers 10 or 20 chairs and 5 or 6 tables. it had 40 window's and 80 curtains. And that's just the living room. In total there were 50 doors 13 bath rooms 20 rooms with bathrooms in them 30 regular rooms 2 kitchens 1 basement 1 attic and a bowling ally.

"Zaria!" Her mother called out a few minutes before she entered the room. "Oh my god mija what are you doing?" She asked

"Baking for the party tomorrow." Zaria said.

"Oh mija we could have just ordered them from the bakery." Her mom said

"It's ok mamá. I wanted to bake them." Zaria said with a smile

"Oh hija you have to remember we're rich. and rich people don't have to do this stuff." Her mom said

"Mother I told you I wanted to." Zaria said

"Sí, ya sé. But mija please remember..." She began

"Rich don't do what others do I know mamá." Zaria said

"That's my hija. Now where is your brother?" She asked. Zaria shrugged

"He was in here a minute ago. I think he ran to his room." Zaria said. Her mom nodded and walked off as Zaria began to mix cookie dough.

The next day...

Zaria had fallen asleep at the kitchen table while putting sprinkles on the cookies. Her mother walke in and frowned

"Zaria Miverna Leanardo wake up." She said in her daughters ear. Zaria groaned as she woke up

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

"You fell asleep baking." sad her mom. Zaria rubbed her eyes

"I don't remember falling asleep." Zaria said. Her mom took the sprikle shaker from her hand

"Go take a shower mija. we're gonna go get you a new outfit for tonight." her mom said. She nodded and stood up.

"Love you mamá." she said kissing her mom's cheek then walking away to take her shower. After her shower she dried herself off as her brother knoocked on the door

"Hurry up I have to style my hair!" He said. Zaria rolled her eyes.

"I'll be done in a minuet Zack!" She said. She put her clothing on the counter as she hung up the towel. She ended up wearing a pair of pink jeans a pink shirt with a blue flower in it pink suspenders with neither side on pink and white striped socks and pink hightops. She blow dryed her hair as her brother pounded on the door "¡Calma tu culo!" Zaria yelled

"¡Apúrate!" Zack yelled back. Zaria finsished blowdrying her hair and brushed threw it quickly opening the door to see her pissed off brother

"Hola y adiós." She said walking away to her room

¡Espere que le gustara esto! ¡Traducciones de spanishdict. com! Or Hope you liked it! Transalations from spanishdict. com!


	5. Fallen-Zaria

Part 5

Fallen was outside riding her bike up and down the street.

"Hey Fallen!" Her friend Tilliana or as everyone called her Gale called out to her. Fallen looked to her but then she was unbalanced and she fell screaming out in pain. "Oh my god!" Gale yelled running over to her.

"Owww." Fallen said sitting up. Her bike was fine but her ankle hurt "I think I twisted my ankle." She said trying to stand up but it hurt as she tried to balance herself.

"I am so sorry!" Gale said.

"It's not your fault Gale." Fallen said leaning on her dad's car for saport as her family ran out

"Oh my god Fallen are you alright?!" Jace asked Fallen nodded

"Yeah." She said. She began to walk but stopped "Ok maybe not." Se said. Christina ran over to Fallen and helped balance herself.

Their Step-Mom Kitten ran over "My god Fallen let's get you inside." She said. They helped Fallen inside.

That night...

Zaria was setting things up at her house. The cookies were set up at 3 of the tables. the Cakes were still in the kitchen and she was cleaning up the coffee table taking the magazine off and the empty cups and food trash

"Zaria how do I look!" Her brother yelled running into the room. He had his hair normal but her had a Collage T-shirt on and faded blue jeans.

"A dork. As usual." She said. He rolled his eyes

"Bitch." He said. Zaria glared at him

"Dick face." She said back. He stuck his toung out at her. She stuck her's out at him also

Zaria finished cleaning up around 7:45. The party would be on at 8:15.

"Zaria it's time to change into your new clothing!" Her mom called out. She sighed and walked down the hall He mom was waiting for her in her room. They had gotten her a new skirt that was dark pink and a light-pink button up shirt for girls. Zaria got the shirt on first then pulled up her shirt and tucked her shirt in so it kinda looked like she was wearing a dress

"Perfect." He mom said. Zaria nodded. Her mom frowned

"Now what to do with your hair." She said. Zaria looked at her blond hair that had red at the tips of it.

"What about my hair?" She asked. Zaria's mom frowned again

"It's so plain." she said. Zaria's hair was curled and shiny

"It's curled mamá." Zaria said. He mom grabbed her hair to examine it "Mamá you're pulling to hard." She said. Her mom let go

"Sorry Mija." She said. She grabbed a brush and began to brush Zaria's hair.

"Mamá I think my hair was fine." Zaria said. Her mother frowned once more

"Mija you don't think. You just play along and pretend stuff never happened." She said. Zaria sighed as her mom continued to brush her hair.

8:18...

"¡Hola y gracias por venir!" Zaria's mom exclaimed. Everyone looked at her strange. She sighed "It means 'Hello and thank you for coming.'" She said

"Oh!" everyone said.

"Thanks you all for coming to mi hija's party. She'll be out in a minute." She said walking off.

"What does hija mean?" Leo asked Chase

"Hija means daughter." Chase said.

"Oh ok. And she expects people who know nothing about spanish to get that?" Bree asked. Chase nodded.

They all heard a truck drive up. It was Fallen, Christina and Jace (I know the driving age limit is 16 but this is a fanfiction. I can do whatever the hell I want to!) Fallen got out on the passenger's side Jace got out of the back and Christina got out of the driver's side. Their truck was red and everyone stared. Fallen had gotten a cane for saport. They were the only one's there who had driven. Everyone just stared at them as they walked inside.

They each had on a red shirt with black long sleeves with the names of their favorite YouTuber's on them. Fallen had 'Joey Graceffa' Jace had 'Luke Conard' and Christina had 'Connor Franta'

"Wow." Chase said staring at Christina. Bree elbowed him. "Ow." He said

"My baby brother has a crush on his best friend." Bree teased. tHey were twins but Bree was older

"Shut up Breanne." Chase said. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me Breanne." She said. Chase shrugged as the triplets walked up

"Hey." The 3 of them said

"Hey guys." Chase said. "How's it going Chase?" JJ and Christina asked.

"Good. I guess." He said. Leo walked up

"Hey JJ." He said. Jace smiled

"Hey Leo." She said.

"What happened to you?" Bree asked Fallen.

"Oh I fell off my bike this morning and twisted my ankle." She said. Bree nodded

"Sorry." She said

"No problem." Fallen said "I'll be just fine."

Their friend Joey Graceffa walked up (In this he's not famous on YouTube but does make video's with famous YouTubers. And he has his 'Emo hair' as he used to call it AH! Oh and he's 15 like the others LOL So much to said now!) "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Joey." Fallen said as he stood next to her. Fallen had a crush on him and was in most of his Vlogs.

"How you peoplz been?" He asked. Fallen shrugged.

"Good how about you Joey?" Chase asked. Joey SHrugged

"I've been better. Luke and I filmed today and I haven't edited the footage yet." Joey said. Jace squeiled

"We get it Jace you like Luke Conard." Christina said. Jace nodded.

"And I see someone likes my channel." Joey said looking at Fallen's shirt then he saw the cane "What happened?" He asked

"I fell off my bike." Fallen said. Joey nodded.

Kaily skipped up her brother walked behind her "Hello!" She said happily

"Hello Kaily." Adam said. He saw Jackson behind her "What's with her?" He asked

"He's mute remember." Bree said.

"Well hit the ummute button and fix it." Adam said. Bree's had trurned to a fist

"Adam He can't get his voice back being mute is usualy permanent." Kaily said. Jackson nodded. This would not end well with Adam...


	6. She's So Gone!

Part 5

Zaria walked out of the hall and everyone stared.

Her hair was down but there were two braids along the inside of her hair and her red tips were now light blue. Her skirt's Hem had been undone and the shirt was now sewn into the skirt.

She had fake eyelashes on and she had blush that sort of blended in with her skin then she had red-eye shadow, black eye liner and she had on lip gloss.

No one had seen her with this much make up on before. Once she got to school late and they did but next class it was all taken off.

A few boys and Zaria rolled her eyes. Her crush was Jackson. Even though he was mute.

'Wow' Jackson thought 'I wish I could tell her how pretty she is.' She saw Christina, Jace and Fallen and ran over

"Hey Christina, Jace and Fallen so you three sing or play instruments?" She asked. The three nodded.

"Why?" Jace asked. Zaria looked nervous.

"You know how I said Neon Trees would be playing?" She asked they all nodded

"Well the lead singer got the flu and the rest of the band won't play without him." Zaria said. "And I was wondering if you guys could play?" She asked the triplets. The looked at each other than smiled

"Ya." They said at the same time. Zaria smiled

"Thank you guys." She said. the triplets shrugged

"No problem." They said.

"Fallow me." Zaria said. They nodded and followed her as she walked down the hall Christina grabbed a Girls arm as the walked off

"Christina!" The girl yelled

"Sorry Lynx." Christina said still pulling her along.

"Why did you bring her?" Zaria asked when they stopped walking

"Lynx is one of our guitar players. We have JJ on Drums." Christina said pointing to Jace "Fallen and Lynx on Guitar." She said pointing to Lynx and Fallen "Then it's me on Bass." She finished looking back at Zaria who nodded.

She opened a door and walked in turning the lights on "Now this is my brother's old room but now we use it to store instruments." She said. They walked in.

"Wooooooooooow." Jace said looking around "This is sick." She said.

"This. Is. Heavy." Lynx said quoting Marty McFly (This might have a few references or quotes from Back To The Future.)

"This is awesome." Christina said.

Zaria picked up a Bass guitar "Ok Christina you can use this one." she said (Links to pictures will probably be on my profile) handing Christina a blue and white bass guitar

"Sweet." Christina said as she put the strap on. She did a little strum "Perfect." She said

"Here's a guitar for Lynx." Zaria said holding out a Neon Pink guitar

'It's always pink!' Lynx thought as she took it and put on the strap. She strum a little and nodded "I'll work." She said

"Ok... And this guitar for Fallen." Zaria said holding out a red and white electric guitar.

"Actually I use acoustic." Fallen said.

"Oh. Ok." Zaria said. She kept searching for a minute or two "Found it." sHe said pulling out a red and black acoustic guitar. She held it out to Fallen

"Awesome." Fallen said taking it and putting on the straps.

"Now the drumsticks." Zaria said. Jace shook her head

"No need." She said. She pulled her Jack Skelligton drumsticks out of her back pockets "I always carry mine." She said. Zaria nodded.

"The drums are already set up out there on the platform." Zaria said

"Ok." Jace said. She tapped her leg with one of the drumstick a few times.

"Ok let's go." Zaria said leading them out of the room then back dow the hall. Then she led them back into the living room where everyone was dancing to the music playing and or talking. Everyone stared at them as if they were saviors.

Zaria grabbed a Mic "Hey people. I know we said Neo Trees was gonna come but the lead singer got the flu and the rest said they wouldn't play without him." She said. THe crowd began to Boo "But!" Zaria then said making Chase wince a bit "I have got a few friends who will play." Zaria said

"What's your band's name?" She whispered to Fallen

"The Scarred Stars." Fallen said "We're gonna play 'She's So Gone'." She than said. Zaria nodded

"They are the Scarred Stars. AKA. Christina, Fallen and JJ Jackson and Lynx curry. Here is their song 'She's So Gone'." Zaria said puting the mic on a Mic stand. Christina walked up to the Mic

"Hello." She said. The crowd booed except her friends "Well we're the Scarred Stars so let's do this." Christina said. Christina began to play. Everyone quieted down. Then Jace began to background softly tapping but it was still powerful. than Christina began to sing,

"Insecure In her skin Like a puppet, a girl on a string Broke away Learned to fly If you want her back, gotta let her shine." Then Fallen came in with her guitar "So, it looks like the joke's on you 'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew." Then they all began to play powerfully. "She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cuz she, she's so gone." Then Lynx and Fallen cut out. "Here I am This is me And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be." Then Fallen and Lynx came back in. People were dancing and singing along. "Are you shocked? Are you mad? That your missin' out on who I really am Now it looks like the joke's on you 'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew." Then the music died and came back just as fast. "She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cuz she, she's so gone Away, like history, She's so gone, Baby this is me... yeah..." The music died again then came back in "She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cuz she, she's so gone She's so gone That's so over now She's so gone You won't find her around You can look but you won't see The girl I used to be 'Cuz she, she's so gone." Then Fallen and Lynx cut out So long, She's so gone, she's so gone... So gone, she's so gone..." Then Fallen and Lynx jumped back in "gone, gone, gone." Everyone cheered. The 4 friends smiled

"Another song!" One person said

"Ya one more song!" Another said. The entire room was chanting their name. Christina shrugged

"Ok." She said the crowd cheered loudly. Jace, Lynx, Fallen and Christina smiled "Here is 'Here's so Never Growing up'." Christina said. Jace began to beat the drums loudly

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box flaring as we're falling in love, got a bottle of whatever but it's gettin' us drunk, singing here's to never growing up." Than Christina, Fallen and Lynx joined strumming a bit loud "Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend, for no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past 10 O' clock. We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change. Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you'd stay forever, hey, we could stay forever young..." Than Christina stopped playing and she and everyone in the crowd began to fist pump in the air.(I'm no longer putting when they join in or when they stop. Song will be in my profile!) "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up We live like rock stars, dance on every bar This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!) They say just grow up, but they don't know us We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up) Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up." Then the crowd cheered.

"Another song!" Someone said. The girls all chuckled.

"Ok." Lynx said. Fallen and Christina switched places on the stage. Fallen made it so her guitar was behind her and she got the mic in her hand Christina, Lynx and Jace began to play

"All the rules you break Make me wanna run but I can't escape All the things you say most of them are lies but im listening La la la la la, la la la la la That's my heart talking to my head- head, talking to my heart La la la la la, la la la la la That's my heart talking to my head- head saying that You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl And im gonna get my heart-broken in time You're a bad boy, baby your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive If i could help myself you know I would Why do the bad boys always look so good? baby when you smile I can see the trouble that's in your eyes When you touch me there I know for certain I'm losing all control La la la la la, la la la la la That's my heart talking to my head- head, talking to my heart La la la la la, la la la la la That's my heart talking to my head- head saying that You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl And im gonna get my heart-broken in time You're a bad boy, baby your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive If i could help myself you know I would Why do the bad boys always look so good I gotta let you go, i gotta let you go, go, go.. I gotta let you go… You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl And I'm gonna get my heart-broken in time You're a bad boy, baby your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive If I could help myself you know I would Why do the bad boys always look so good? Lalalalala, that's my heart saying that!" Fallen finished and the crowd cheered. Joey Smiled at Fallen and she blushed smiling back.

They all got off stage with their instraments (Except Jace. She only got her drumb sticks) Little did all of them know what was gonna happen. When Zaria asked them to help bring out the cakes...


	7. The friends and 14 monsters

Part 7

The friends were chatting near a table of cookies. Zaria walked up

"Hey Zaria these are amazing where did you get them?" Christina asked. Zaria haisted before answering

"I-I made them myself." She said. They all looked at her

"Really?" Jake asked not able to beleave she did. "Mrs. Pink made cookies?"

"Yes ok Mr. Blacks-a-lot." Zaria said "I made all the baked goods here." She said crossing her arms. "And I need you guy's help. I got a few cakes to bring out." She said "Can you guys help me?" She asked. They all nodded.

"We'd be happy to help." Bree said. Jake nodded for once.

"You're agreeing with her?" Christina asked. He shrugged

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." He said. Christina rolled her eyes.

"You totally are." Said Jace. Jake glared at her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Fallow me." Zaria said. She led the friends to another room. All their jaws dropped at the inside of the kitchen and Leo was drooling because of the cakes.

Jace poked his shoulder and whispered into his ear "You're drooling Dooley." She said. He wiped his mouth quickly.

"Wow." Fallen said.

"It's amazing." Bree said. The rest nodded.

"Thanks." Zaria said. She walked up to the counter. There were 4 big cakes. Than something happened. A window shattered in the kitchen one on the shards hit Christina in the arm. She screamed out in pain

"Christina!" Everyone but Jackson yelled. Jackson mouthed it. Then something even stranger happened. A man the size of a 20 garbage cans jumped into the room. 13 other men just like him entered the room. But there was a difference in these men than any human. Their faces were deformed. One eye. But it was where their mouth should be and their mouths where their necks was and their noses on their chins. Their skin was grey and decaying. Their mouths were like one big hole with teeth. Teeth that just like his skin were decaying. Fly's flew in and out of their mouths but none of them noticed. Christina nearly fainted

"Not possible." She mumbled to her self.

"Christina Melody Jackson." the one who had first barged in said. It's voice was like listening to nails on a chalk board. It's breath wasn't much better. It smelt like rotten cheese and eggs. Then there was a hint of decayed meet in it also. Not animal meat. Human meat. Everyone looked at Christina.

"This is not possible." Christina said backing up.

"Christina what are you talking about?" Chase asked. Christina didn't say anything. She was to traumatized. She looked pale and sick. She kept shaking her head slowly.

"Kill Christina." The first Monster said. They all pulled out large bones. They looked like humans but bigger. Then one was broken into hundreds of bones. They all looked to the one who had done it. To everyone's surprise it was Zaria. She had used a frying pan tied to a rope. Christina looked to Fallen who was clueless as the rest. She got what Christina was saying though. She nodded and looked to the monsters.

"Hey Big ass!" Fallen yelled as Christina hid behind the counter rummaging through some drawers. She couldn't find what she was looking for

"Come on." She mumbled to herself and kept searching.

"Over here!" Fallen Yelled.

"Christina Jackson?" One of the other monsters asked. Fallen thought

"Ya it's me big ass!" She yelled. Since her voice was a bit less British than Christina's she had to try to make her voice more british.

"Get her!" On yelled. He swung his club. The others ducked but Fallen shattered it into hundreds of bones with her cane.

"Damn!" Fallen yelled dropping her cane. It had hurt her hand to intercept the club. Christina was untieing her shoe lace

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Jace yelled. Christina kept untieing it

"Trust me!" Christina said as she began to take her Shoelace out of the shoe. Jace saw a club coming for her. She picked up a meat cleaver from the counter next to her and swung. The bones shattered as it came in contact with the blade.

A club swung in Adam's direction and he hit it with his fist and it shatters like nothing. Everyone gasped

"Ow!" He said. But it didn't sound like it hurt. His laser eyes went off and hit the floor. Everyone stared at him.

"Fire!" The monsters yelled. Christina stood up

"Little Bastards." She said jumping onto the counter next to the cakes. For some reason they had stayed perfectly fine. She had a soup ladle tied to her shoe lace

"Oh great she's going to feed us her friends blood." The first monster said.

"Not today Dorthus." Christina said. She jumped up flipping back to the floor. She looked up at the tall monster. "I am your worst nightmare." She said she ran and jumped landing on her hands and lifting off landing on the shoulder of the first monster. Everyone stared at her. She swung the Soup ladle hitting the monster in his eye. It screamed out in pain. He dropped his club. It was falling towards Chase. He grabbed the first thing he could see. Strangely it was a hammer. He swung and it and it shattered. Still the cakes were perfectly fine. Christina Swung the soup ladle into the monsters mouth. It began to choak

"It can't be!" He said

"I made you up. Now I can destroy you." Christina said.

"No!" The monster yelled as it burst into dust Christina began to fall for the ground screaming.

"No!" Fallen yelled. Bree did the only thing she could do. sHe ran at full speed over catching Christina.

"Bree?" Christina asked. Bree nodded and put her down.

"But.." Christina began

"Long story." Bree said. "But I think this story's longer." Bree said Christina nodded as a foot came barreling down on them. Christina pushed Bree out-of-the-way as the foot crushed her.

"No!" Everyone yelled. Then the monster screamed. It burst into dust as Christina appeared. She was covered in blue blood and holding up her soup ladle.

"There's a new way to use a soup ladle." Chase said. The others nodded. Than the club fell towards Lynx. She did the strangest though. She held up her open hand and electric sparks flew from her finger tips. They shot towards the club and when it came in contact turned it to dust. Everyone gasped staring at her.

"What?! Adam had Lasers come from his eyes and you're worried about me!?" She half yelled. Everyone looked back to the monsters and the blue-blood covered Christina. She wasn't moving. She had lost her courage now.

"Christina move!" Chase yelled. She didn't move. Chase saw a hand flying at her.

"Move!" Everyone yelled. But it was too late. The hand smacked her and she flew into a wall. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor holding her arm. "Christina!" Everyone yelled (When I say everyone I mean everyone except Jackson and the person their yelling at.) The monsters looked at Christina. Chase did the only thing he could thing of

"Hey!" He yelled. The monsters looked at him "I'm Christina Jackson!" He yelled. The monsters not being to bright bought it. Chase ran past them and jumped out the window. Lucky him it was the first floor.

"Get Christina Jackson!" They yelled following him into a massive grass field. The 8 remaining monsters smiled as they cornered Chase

"No where to run Christina Jackson." Said one of them. Then a rock hit him in the head

"Hey numb-but!" Jake yelled. " I'm Christina Jackson!" He than yelled. The monsters all ran for him

"No!" Fallen yelled from the other side of the grass "I'm Christina Jackson!" she yelled.

"No I'm Christina Jackson!" Kaily yelled from the other side of the area. None of them knew what they were getting into.


	8. Chapter 7 extended version! Enjoy!

Part 7 extended version!

The friends were chatting near a table of cookies. Zaria walked up

"Hey Zaria these are amazing where did you get them?" Christina asked. Zaria haisted before answering

"I-I made them myself." She said. They all looked at her

"Really?" Jake asked not able to beleave she did. "Mrs. Pink made cookies?"

"Yes ok Mr. Blacks-a-lot." Zaria said "I made all the baked goods here." She said crossing her arms. "And I need you guy's help. I got a few cakes to bring out." She said "Can you guys help me?" She asked. They all nodded.

"We'd be happy to help." Bree said. Jake nodded for once.

"You're agreeing with her?" Christina asked. He shrugged

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." He said. Christina rolled her eyes.

"You totally are." Said Jace. Jake glared at her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Fallow me." Zaria said. She led the friends to another room. All their jaws dropped at the inside of the kitchen and Leo was drooling because of the cakes.

Jace poked his shoulder and whispered into his ear "You're drooling Dooley." She said. He wiped his mouth quickly.

"Wow." Fallen said.

"It's amazing." Bree said. The rest nodded.

"Thanks." Zaria said. She walked up to the counter. There were 4 big cakes. Than something happened. A window shattered in the kitchen one on the shards hit Christina in the arm. She screamed out in pain

"Christina!" Everyone but Jackson yelled. Jackson mouthed it. Then something even stranger happened. A man the size of a 20 garbage cans jumped into the room. 13 other men just like him entered the room. But there was a difference in these men than any human. Their faces were deformed. One eye. But it was where their mouth should be and their mouths where their necks was and their noses on their chins. Their skin was grey and decaying. Their mouths were like one big hole with teeth. Teeth that just like his skin were decaying. Fly's flew in and out of their mouths but none of them noticed. Christina nearly fainted

"Not possible." She mumbled to her self.

"Christina Melody Jackson." the one who had first barged in said. It's voice was like listening to nails on a chalk board. It's breath wasn't much better. It smelt like rotten cheese and eggs. Then there was a hint of decayed meet in it also. Not animal meat. Human meat. Everyone looked at Christina.

"This is not possible." Christina said backing up.

"Christina what are you talking about?" Chase asked. Christina didn't say anything. She was to traumatized. She looked pale and sick. She kept shaking her head slowly.

"Kill Christina." The first Monster said. They all pulled out large bones. They looked like humans but bigger. Then one was broken into hundreds of bones. They all looked to the one who had done it. To everyone's surprise it was Zaria. She had used a frying pan tied to a rope. Christina looked to Fallen who was clueless as the rest. She got what Christina was saying though. She nodded and looked to the monsters.

"Hey Big ass!" Fallen yelled as Christina hid behind the counter rummaging through some drawers. She couldn't find what she was looking for

"Come on." She mumbled to herself and kept searching.

"Over here!" Fallen Yelled.

"Christina Jackson?" One of the other monsters asked. Fallen thought

"Ya it's me big ass!" She yelled. Since her voice was a bit less British than Christina's she had to try to make her voice more british.

"Get her!" On yelled. He swung his club. The others ducked but Fallen shattered it into hundreds of bones with her cane.

"Damn!" Fallen yelled dropping her cane. It had hurt her hand to intercept the club. Christina was untieing her shoe lace

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Jace yelled. Christina kept untieing it

"Trust me!" Christina said as she began to take her Shoelace out of the shoe. Jace saw a club coming for her. She picked up a meat cleaver from the counter next to her and swung. The bones shattered as it came in contact with the blade.

A club swung in Adam's direction and he hit it with his fist and it shatters like nothing. Everyone gasped

"Ow!" He said. But it didn't sound like it hurt. His laser eyes went off and hit the floor. Everyone stared at him.

"Fire!" The monsters yelled. Christina stood up

"Little Bastards." She said jumping onto the counter next to the cakes. For some reason they had stayed perfectly fine. She had a soup ladle tied to her shoe lace

"Oh great she's going to feed us her friends blood." The first monster said.

"Not today Dorthus." Christina said. She jumped up flipping back to the floor. She looked up at the tall monster. "I am your worst nightmare." She said she ran and jumped landing on her hands and lifting off landing on the shoulder of the first monster. Everyone stared at her. She swung the Soup ladle hitting the monster in his eye. It screamed out in pain. He dropped his club. It was falling towards Chase. He grabbed the first thing he could see. Strangely it was a hammer. He swung and it and it shattered. Still the cakes were perfectly fine. Christina Swung the soup ladle into the monsters mouth. It began to choak

"It can't be!" He said

"I made you up. Now I can destroy you." Christina said.

"No!" The monster yelled as it burst into dust Christina began to fall for the ground screaming.

"No!" Fallen yelled. Bree did the only thing she could do. sHe ran at full speed over catching Christina.

"Bree?" Christina asked. Bree nodded and put her down.

"But.." Christina began

"Long story." Bree said. "But I think this story's longer." Bree said Christina nodded as a foot came barreling down on them. Christina pushed Bree out-of-the-way as the foot crushed her.

"No!" Everyone yelled. Then the monster screamed. It burst into dust as Christina appeared. She was covered in blue blood and holding up her soup ladle.

"There's a new way to use a soup ladle." Chase said. The others nodded. Than the club fell towards Lynx. She did the strangest though. She held up her open hand and electric sparks flew from her finger tips. They shot towards the club and when it came in contact turned it to dust. Everyone gasped staring at her.

"What?! Adam had Lasers come from his eyes and you're worried about me!?" She half yelled. Everyone looked back to the monsters and the blue-blood covered Christina. She wasn't moving. She had lost her courage now.

"Christina move!" Chase yelled. She didn't move. Chase saw a hand flying at her.

"Move!" Everyone yelled. But it was too late. The hand smacked her and she flew into a wall. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor holding her arm. "Christina!" Everyone yelled (When I say everyone I mean everyone except Jackson and the person their yelling at.) The monsters looked at Christina. Chase did the only thing he could thing of

"Hey!" He yelled. The monsters looked at him "I'm Christina Jackson!" He yelled. The monsters not being to bright bought it. Chase ran past them and jumped out the window. Lucky him it was the first floor.

"Get Christina Jackson!" They yelled following him into a massive grass field. The 8 remaining monsters smiled as they cornered Chase

"No where to run Christina Jackson." Said one of them. Then a rock hit him in the head

"Hey numb-but!" Jake yelled. " I'm Christina Jackson!" He than yelled. The monsters all ran for him

"No!" Fallen yelled from the other side of the grass "I'm Christina Jackson!" she yelled.

"No I'm Christina Jackson!" Kaily yelled from the other side of the area. None of them knew what they were getting into.

"No I'm Christina Jackson!" Yelled Adam yelled from the corner.

Soon enough everyone was yelling "I'm Christina Jackson!" But then something else happened

"No!" A louder voice yelled. They all turned and gasped. "I'm Christina Jackson." Said Christina. Her soup ladle was now made of steel with a chain made of gold. She had shaken off the hit "And I'm you're worst nightmare." She said. Everyone starred at her. The chain seamed almost a million feet long.

"Get them all!" The new head monster yelled Christina jumped to the grass and began to spin her soup ladle in the air then she made it go straight through another monster and it burst splattering blood this time hitting everyone.

"Grose!" They all yelled.

"Damn Dorthus." Christina mumbled wiping some blood off her cheek. "No wonder all my drawings of you have knifes in them." She than said.

"Get them!" The 'Dorthus' ran at each friend. But each friend had picked something up. Joey had found a metallic base ball bat and he made the club burst and ran the thing through. Than getting covered in blue blood

"Ew." He said. Wiping some off of his mouth so it couldn't get inside. The one that ran at Chase swung his club but Chase was a bit late on his counter attack and got thrown half way across the massive area. Fallen was the same except she was knocked out laying in a patch of dirt and concrete. She groaned. She was bleeding from her fourhead. "Fallen!" Joey yelled

"JJ look out!" Leo yelled but Jace turned to late and was hit with the bony club flying into the brick wall screaming and falling down. Christina was fighting one that was bigger than the others. She stood atop the wall swinging the soup ladel

"You think you can defeat up little girl." The 'Dorthus' said. Christina swung the soup ladel towoards it's mouth but he caught it in his he hoisted her up into the air. She hung on tightly to the long chain being afraid of heights.

Zaria was defending herself from the one who had attacked Jace but ended up getting thrown back like Jace. Jackson ran over to help her but got hit with the club getting sent straight back into the house crashing into the counter. He groaned but that's all he could do.

"Jackson!" Kaily yelled getting distracted. Jackson had gotten a fork and it had flung into the wall. He saw something else.

'It might be to hard to throw' He thought, But he got up anyways.

Jake had gotten steak knife and ran it into the stomach of the monster attacking him making the blood burst all over him

"Sweet!" He said. He picked up the knife from where it landed. Than he saw it was the monster's finger and yelped dropping it. "Grose." He said picking up the actual knife. Jake had gotten a few cuts on his arms and legs. Than Bree was hit and few into him. He dropped his knife as she landed ontop of him.

"Whoa!" They both yelled

He looked up at her, and her cheek was bleeding.

"God are you ok?" He asked wiping a little blood off her face with his thumb. She nodded blushing a bit. Adam flew over their heads crashing into a tree and getting caught in the branches.

"Adam!" Gale yelled. She ran twords him but got hit and she flew backwards landing on her bum. "Ow." She said. "That hurt." She mumbeled. trying to get back up.

"AH!" Lynx yelled. She had been picked up by a monster that looked hungry. Leo was hung up by a flag pole and his underpants. There was no hope for theis group. Untill...

Hope you liked this extended version!


	9. Dorthus

Part 8

Fallen laid on the ground knocked out, Joey had a bloody baseball bat, Chase was thrown half way across the massive area, Bree laid on top of Jake, Christina was hoisted into the air. Adam was tangled in a tree, Gale can't get off her bum, Jace leaned onto a brick wall in pain, Leo was given a massive wedgie by a flag pole, Zaria was thrown back, Jackson was nowhere to be seen, Kaily was hidden and Lynx was about to be eaten. All hope for the friends was lost. Untill... A cast iron grill was flung through the air hitting the monster holding lynx in the face. It dropped Lynx and she screamed untill she hit the ground

"Shit!" She yelled. They all saw it was Jackson. He had thrown the cast iron grill from 20 feet away. It came right back at him. He caught it. Everyone stared.

Kaily came out and through something it was a spatula bit it ran right through the eye of one of the monsters as it burst into dust and blood and the spatula dug into the wall

Christina closed her eyes. She wrapped her legs in the cain and jumped onto where the nose of the monster holding her should have been. she jumped off and went into his mouth everyone gasped as the monster exploded and Christina was on the ground covered in the blue blood. She untangled her legs. The remaining monsters surrounded her. She looked traumatized even more now.

"I smell her." One said. "Me two." said another "She smells just like she did when we first met her." It than said. "Tramatised. No wonder her parent's erased her memory."

"What do you mean!" Christina yelled. They all laughed

"Ever wondered how your mommy died?!" One roared with laughter. Christina gasped

Flash back...

Three little girls were crying ("They destroyed us") Than it showed her real mom's face ("For a price") Than it showed her mom with a light glowing around her and all the Dorthus had surrounded her. Than she blew. All the monsters saronding her disappeared. And so did she.

"Mommy!" 3 voices yelled. than it showed 7-year-old Christina standing in front of a picture of the dorthus. Than it went blank

End of flash back...

"No." Christina said. "You-You can't be real!" Christina said dropping the ladle.

"We are real. Soul drawer." The new, new head monster said.

"Soul what?" Fallen asked.

"Soul drawer. Ancient legends spoke of people who could draw monsters, humans, animals. They would all come true. They say sometimes that's how we were made. They say it's how everything is made." Jake said.

"I'm not a soul drawer." Christina said.

"Yes you are. And now we're gonna eat you." said the Head monster Christina shook her head. Then one of the other monsters exploded. Jace had driven the meat cleaver into it's back.

"Don't touch my sister." Jace said looking at Christina. Christina smiled. She picked her soup ladle back up from where she dropped it. Everyone had something.

Christina: Soup Ladle

Chase: Hammer

Jace: Meat cleaver

Joey: baseball bat

Kaily: Spatula

Jackson: Cast iron grill

Jake: Steak knife

Adam: His strength

Bree: Cheese shredder

Lynx: Swiss army knife And a spoon(To shock them)

Zaria: Frying pan

Leo: MIA

Fallen: Her cane

Monsters: One or two clubs left.

"Where's Leo?" Jace asked Chase.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago." Chase said. Than they all heard him

"Hey monsters!" He yelled. Everyone and the monsters looked at him. "You don't like fire do you?" Leo asked

"Fire bad." One of the monsters said. Leo held up a lighter and stared the fire. tHe monsters all laughed "Puny fire." said one. Leo than held up something else. Christina's eye's widened

"Everyone hit the floor!" She yelled as the group of friends all dropped down. Leo blew Sun screen into the fire and it burst and the head monster caught up in the flames. He set the others on fire by running into them.

"Fire!" They all yelled as they began to melt. Leo dropped the lighter that was dead and the sunscreen. He had burned his hand.

"Ow!" He yelled. The monsters continued to melt. Christina kept repeating what they had said in her head. Than she saw the last one devolve. That something else happened. The whole world went back to normal. Except them. They were back inside. Christina's soup ladle had rusted again and they were still cut up and dirty. The house and lawn were back to normal. It's like it almost never happened. Zack walked in and saw them

"Hell what happened?" He asked. He looked at them all.

"What do you mean what happened?! You didn't hear what just happened?!" Zaria asked

"Hear what? You've been gone for like 2 minutes." Zack said. The group looked at one another weirdly. Leo still had the burn but the sunscreen and lighter were put away

"Nothing happened." Christina said. Zack walked up to her.

"I don't trust you missy blue eyes." He said. Than he walked out. Everyone looked to Christina.

"Christina? What were those things we fought?" Bree asked. Christina looked up at all of them after staring at her feet. She knew they all deserved the truth.

Flash back...

"Daddy!" Christina yelled jumping on her dad's back happily

"Oh no she's gotten me!" He dad joked as he walked down the hall than into her room "I'm gonna die!" He said falling backwards onto her bed as she giggled and he sat up

"Daddy I drew a new picture!" She said walking to her desk. She was 7 years old but she showed her dad a picture of a monster. It looked just like the monster. "I call it a Dorthus." She said

"This is amazing sweetie." He said hugging her. "How did you come up with the idea of the face?" He asked

"Well daddy it was supposed to be a cyclops but I drew the mouth wrong and it looked like an eye so I made it an eye put the nose on the chin and put the mouth on the neck." Christina said pointing to each one.

"This is amazing." Her dad said. Christina smiled

End of flash back...

"After that I drew more and dad let me hang them on my wall with knifes because he knew I would be careful." Christina said. Everyone stared

"So what they said is true. You are a soul drawer." said Jake.


	10. Christina and Chase's school detention

Part 9

The day after the party was much worse. It all started with a school bell and a hungry girl.

"I can't beleave I forgot to eat breakfast." Christina said "And I'm not eating cafeteria food." She than said looking over to the cafeteria. The smell of rotten eggs and 2 week old moldy garlic bread passed her and her sisters. They all gagged

"You're worried about that?!" Jace whispered/yelled. "Do you not remember what happened last night?" She asked. Fallen still had the cut on her head but it was covered by gauze. Christina had a big cut on her arm from the shard of glass which Chase helped pull out that she fainted and she woke up in her room with the cut stitched up.

"Jace I remember. That's the problem." Christina said. She walked to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her math text-book and closed her locker turning. She came face to face with Chase. They both froze in place than heard a snap and saw a flash of light

"Totaly goin' on hand book and meower." Fallen said. Jace nodded. Christina walked away to math class not wanting to talk.

"What's with her?" Chase asked. Fallen rolled her eyes

"Remember what happened last night? She's scared." Jace said before walking away. Fallen glanced at Chase

"I think Christina likes you and won't admit it." She said before walking to her first class which was band. Chase sighed and went to his locker. He saw something that had fallen from Christina's locker when she wasn't looking. He picked it up. It was a folded pice of paper. He unfolded it our of curiosity. it was the picture she had drawn of him when she had spaced out.

He smiled a little. "Nice to know she cares." He said. He opened his locker and got his math book out.

Christina's class was a diffrent one though. She had to go to room 5 and Chase had to go to room 19. The bell rand and their probably final day of school

During class for Christina...

Christina had fallen asleep. no one noticed because she sat in the back corner. The fisht that's tank sat near her just kept opening and closing its mouth. It was a normal gold fish. Christina was drawing in her sleep.

She was drawing a fish. With monstrous teeth and big yellow eyes. It was more like a grey parana with razors for teeth rotted yellow eyes and it was decaying. She wasn't snoring but the person in front of her heard her sleeping

"You Jackson wake up." Zack said. Christina shot up and screamed when she saw what she had drawn. Everyone looked at her.

"Miss Jackson is there a reason why you are screaming in my class?!" The teacher asked annoyed. Zack grabbed the drawing she had done.

"Ya sir. She fell asleep after drawing this during class." Zack said all tattle like.

"What no!" Christina said "I don't draw during class." She than said.

Zack showed her the paper and smeared the ink "It's new ink." Zack said slamming the picture back onto her desk.

"Mr. Kelson I did not draw this. I don't know how it got on my desk!" Christian said. She looked at the picture.

"Detention Miss Jackson." The teacher said getting a detention slip out. Zack smirked. Christina got up and walked to the front. Her teacher gave her the detention slip and she began to walk back to her desk as the bell rang.

Christina snuck a water bottle from another student's backpack as Zack was putting his things away. Christina held the unopened bottle over his head she squeezed it so hard the bottom broke open spilling the water inside all over Zack

"The heck!" Zack said but the teacher had already walked out. The remaining students starred as the water ran out and she dropped the bottle onto his head. He stood up soaked as Christina got ber books "See ya later Zach." She said and walked out everyone still in there staring at her. Except Zack he glared.

During class for Chase...

Chase looked out the window. He saw something. He thought it was sharp teeth. He blinked a few times and it wasn't there anymore. He sighed and looked back to the front board. The teacher was writing something Chase already knew. He just wanted the bell ro ring.

Than it hit him. literally. A wad of paper hit him in the side of the head. He looked to who threw it. It was Trent. Chase just glared and moved his sight back to the board.

Trent through another paper hitting Chase right in the ear, which didn't help with Chase's bionic hearing at all.

"Stop it Trent." Chase mumbled.

"Stop it Trent." Trent mocked. All of Trent's buddy's giggled. Trent grabbed Chase's water and spilled it than putting it back on Chase's desk. "Mrs. McGummry. Chase spilled his water." Trent said. The teacher turned around. She quickly walked over and looked at Chase. He creeped her out. It was like a skinny principal Perry in tights and a dress shirt.

"Mr. Davenport there is not supposed to be water out during class." Mrs. McGummry said. Chase looked at Trent glaring. "Detention." She said walking back to the front. She began to fill it out. When she was done she tore it off the pad "Come up here and get it Mr. Davenport." She said. Chase stood up and walked up taking the detention slip from the teacher.

Than they all heard Christina's scream from a few doors down.

"What was that?" asked Hank a 4th year Junior. Chase used his bionics to reconise the scream

"It was Christina." He said sounding a bit worried

"Miss Jackson is there a reason why you are screaming in my class?!" They all heard the teacher snap Chase sat back down and listened in for the remandor of class ignoring any rude and mean comments from Trent and his group.

"Aw Davenport's inlove with Jackson." Trent said. Chase's hand turned to a fist as the bell rang. He thought about just leting Spike come out and rip Trent's face off but he knew if it happened again Davenport would find out and he wouldn't be in school anymore. Chase got up and dropped a book hitting Trent in the foot

"Ow!" Trent yelled as Chase picked up the book. The teacher had alreddy left

"Sorry my mistake." Chase said walking out quickly. He didn't want to deal with Trent and his group any longer than he had to.

'Maybe someone sould drew Trent' Chase thought. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind not wanting to think about soul drawing.


	11. Fallen's school earthquake detention

Part 10

During class for Fallen...

Fallen sat in science class, board as always. She looked down to her blank pice of paper. She hated this class. Mostly because of the teacher she had.

Mrs. McGumrat. You might be laughing now but this lady was strict. She wore a pants suit that was a size or two too small and she wore a lot of makeup. She looked like a fat cat with make up and a pants suit on. And that had bright pink lipstick. And looked like someone attacked her with eyeshadow. Tons and tons of blue eyes shadow.

Fallen began to draw. It was her mom. Well her real mom... She was surrounded by the Dorthus and the glow was around her. It was so detailed. From the blood flushing out of the Dorthus' legs to the expression on her mother's face. The person next to her watched.

"Mrs. McGumrat! Fallen's drawing during class!" He said. Fallen looked up as did her teacher

"Fallen Jackson bring the drawing up here... Now." She said. Fallen looked to the drawing. She sighed and stood up. She walked to the front of the class and handed the drawing to Mrs. McGumrat. She looked at the drawing than back up at Fallen frowning "This has nothing to do with my class." She said. Fallen nodded. "What is it?" She asked. Fallen didn't answer at first

"My mother. When she got killed." Fallen whispered. The teacher frowned

"Monsters Miss Jackson? What is it?" She repeated

"I'm not lying I saw it happen." Fallen said.

"Lying is not good Miss Jackson. Detention." said the teacher. Fallen's stared blankly at her

"I'm not lying." She said. The teacher continued to pull out the detention slip. She wrote it out and handed it to Fallen. The reason was 'For lying to a teacher' and so Fallen got really angry and suddenly the entire class room shook the lights blew and Fallen suddenly calmed down

"Under your desks everyone!" The teacher said. Everyone screamed as they got under their desk. Fallen ran to her desk. she dodged the rubble falling down with moves she didn't know and she slid under her desk. The kid next to her glared. He knew Fallen had something to do with it. Fallen didn't pay attion.

**Ok sorry for not updating. Yes I'm probably gonna do 1 or 2 people at a time. Don't worry people. I will update!**


	12. Jessica makes puke nails and Marcus pain

Hey people! I just wanted to let you know I am currently wrighting a book 'The Blue Eyes'! In one of my notebooks! And I'm pretty sure I will not get it published... But I will try to get a Fiction press account and post it there! I will make the accound sometime in November (The month of my biirthday!) and post it there! Yay!

Part 11

During class for Jace...

Jace was drifting to sleep. It was english class so why not take a nap? One mean girl smirked. She got a paper out with a crude drawing of the teacher Mr. Kelsle.

"Jessica Mr. Kelsle dose not have man boobs!" She said as she showed the picture to the class. Jace woke up. She looked at The mean girl. It was Daniell.

"I didn't draw that!" She said but Mr. Kelsle thought otherwise. He got out a detention slip.

"Mr. Kelsle she's passed this around to almost everyone and now I think she deseres at least 1 hour." Daniell said

"That's so unfair! I didn't even draw it!" Jace said. Mr. Kelsle walked up to Jace's desk and slamed the paper down on her desk.

"Mr. Kelsle I didn't draw it!" Jace said. He ignored her and went back to the front to continue his lesson. Jace glared at Daniell, who just gave a fake inocent look and than turned her attion back to her nails. Jace kept glaring at her and Daniells nails stared to wither. She gasped as they were now down to the nub and they had been made the colour of puke. Just as Jace had imagened them. Jace's eyes widened as she looked away. Daniell now staired at her short, puke colored nails.

Daniell looked at Jace was was falling asleep again. Daniell went to see what Jace had put in her homework but the bell rang and Jace slamed her notebook closed and took her homework and she turned it in as she walked out the door, first to leave, wanting to get out as fast as she could. Daniel looked back at her nails and ran off to go fix them before her next class.

During class for Marcus...

Marcus was listening to music his headphones were hidden in his shirt sleave and he had his hand to his ear. One jock, Trent, was sitting next to him. He had an idea. He knew Marcus listened to music during class. Trent looked to the front of the class. The teacher, Mrs. Hecat was writing on the board. Trent looked to Marcus.

Marcus paid no attion. Trent pushed Marcus' arm down and made Marcus fall from his seat making his Epod fly from his pocket onto the fllor and get free from his headphones. Everyone looked at him. Mrs. Hecat didn't look to happy.

"Marcus Devado is there a reason you have been listening to music in my class?" She asked madly as she walked up and picked up his Epod Marcus looked up.

"No Mrs. Hecat." He said standing up.

"You know what this means. Atomatic detention." She said walking back up front. getting the detentin sheet out. all the kids snickered. Marcus not being happy sat back down. Eveyone in the room had a pain in the back of their head. They all now felt like they were being slapped and they all held their cheeks. The teacher looked confuzed as she put the detention slip on Marcus' desk. She walked back up front and continued the lesson. The bell ran and Marcus was first to get up and leave.

**Hey people! I also have hinted Leo and Jessica might like eachother but, they don't their best friends! Jessica likes someone eld... Not telling you!**


	13. Jake get his regular detention

**Guest: I was in a hurry about to go to diner and I wanted to post it so I didn't have time. Sorry :)**

**And for people who might wonder yes Trent was also in Marcu's class. Wanna find out? You'll just have to wait :)**

Part 12

During class for Zaria...

Zaria was in her Chior class. Jennifer Lewiz was next to her. Jennifer was a popular girl with alot of lipstick. She wore mostly red so when she kissed her boyfriend it looked like he had just put on 3 coats of lipstick.

"Now students how many of you did not do their homework?" Mrs. Gray the teacher asked. Only Annie Gruvar raised her hands. She had gotten a broken arm on friday. The teacher nodded. Zaria bent over to her backpack to get a pen. Jennifer took her homework and replaced it with a paper saying that Mrs. Gray was the uglyest person ever.

"Zaria Leanardo what is this!" Mrs. Gey said picking it up. Zaria looked back to her paper. She gasped. Her teacher stomped back to the front "Miss Leanardo you have gotten yourself a detention!" Mrs. Gray said

"Mrs. Gey I didn't draw this!" Zaria said

"Save it Zaria!" Mrs. Gray said walking back up to Zaria and slaming the detention slip onto her desk.

"But-" Zaria began but the bell rang. Jennifer got up handing Mrs. Grey her homework and she left. Zaria was now forever confused... Just then Zaria's nails dugg into her desk deep and she gasped and pulled them out leaving claw like marks. She quickly stood up and ran out.

During class for Jake...

Jake was board as always. Mrs. Granit, his teacher was doing a leason on animals. Jake was drawing Slenderman again as he always did during everyclass of the day! The teacher looked at him. a kid who sat next to him, Kennedy Henderson looked at the picture and it some how turned into a crude drawing of his teacher

"What the hell." Jake said jumping. The teacher glared at Jake walking up to him and looking at the picture.

"I knew I would need this." His teacher said laming down a detention on Jake's desk as the bell rang

* * *

I know. It was compleatly weird. I'm gonna skipp the rest getting their detentions...


End file.
